


My Little Sasha

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: My Little Sasha [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Hippies, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Prison Break, Moonshine is getting worried about her daughter Sasha.





	My Little Sasha

A woman looked at a picture of herself and Sasha as a child.

She has long blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin. She wears a flower crown, a pearl necklace and a white dress.

"Oh my little Sasha"

But she hears a voice

"SHUT UP I'M WATCHING A MOVIE!?"

It was her husband 

He becomes drunk since Sasha was born and he beats her which cause her to be manipulative and selfish. 

Moonshine gasped

Flashback opens

Moonshine was carrying the laundry basket.

But Moonshine hears someone moaning and kicked open the door.

Moonshine sees her husband raping her own daughter.

"SASHA!"

Flashback closes

Moonshine said "Don't you worry Sasha I'll get you home I promise" as tears streaming through her face.

"MOONSHINE GET YOUR BUTT AND GIVE ME SOME ALCOHOL NOW!?"

Moonshine sighed "Coming dear"


End file.
